


A Second Proposal

by Bookgirl318



Series: Reylo Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookgirl318/pseuds/Bookgirl318
Summary: Rey had rejected Kylo Ren the first time.  From enemies, they had grown closer.  Now that the war is over, will she finally accept Ben Solos hand?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A Second Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired after I saw the "Join Me" scene in TLJ and saw many similarities to Mr. Darcy's first proposal in Pride and Prejudice. So, this is my attempt to write a scene with Reylo using the scene from P&P with the second proposal. I hope you all enjoy!

She was supposed to hate him, wasn’t she?

At least, that was what Rey had thought for so long. Kylo Ren was her enemy. He had done horrible things to so many. He had kidnapped her, threatened her, fought her.

But then the bond between them opened, and she actually began to get to know him. Ben, the man that was truly underneath the mask. Still, she had to hate him, even if she couldn’t help herself being drawn to him and sharing her loneliness. She could feel it inside him too.

But she was truly astonished as they stared at each other on the Supremacy, having just killed Snoke and his guards, when he made his offer.

“Your parents were nothing but filthy junk traders who sold you for drinking money. You come from nothing. You are nothing, but not to me.” She felt her eyes sting with tears.

“Rey. Join me.” He held out his gloved hand in offering. “We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy.” Rey gasped as she realized the depth of what he was asking. He wasn’t talking about a simple partnership. He was asking something like marriage.

“Please,” his eyes were pleading. If only it was truly Ben asking. She would take it in a heartbeat. But, she couldn’t do it. No matter how much she hoped, he wasn’t going to turn. He was still her enemy.

She reached her hand out for Luke’s lightsaber.

Over the next months after cutting herself off from him. Rey trained with Leia. But that didn’t stop her from thinking about him and his offer. She still couldn’t believe it. And from all reports she heard, she knew he was looking for her.

Eventually, the bond again opened, and she began talking to him once more. He was determined to find her, wanting her to see their potential together. She still denied him, although she couldn’t deny their connection. Nor could she deny the ways he helped her. He pushed her potential, forced her to speak her thoughts and see the truth of many things. In some way, she knew he admired her, and dare she even think...possibly care about her? Those months she cut herself off, Rey found that she missed talking with him, his presence unwanted at the time, was something she’s come to get used to.

And then came the tipping point. Kef Bir. Their final fight. She stabbed him, healed him, then left him. She fled to Ahch To, and then made the decision to go to Exogol to face her grandfather.

In the midst of it, at her most vulnerable when she was about to do what the Emperor desired, their dyad connection finally hit home. It clicked into place. He had turned! She gave Ben the lightsaber instead and they fought. Fought until her soulmate was thrown into a cavern, and Rey drew her last breath after defeating the evil in front of her.

When she woke and saw Ben above her, Rey of Jakku knew that she loved him. She had been dead and he gave all of himself to bring her back. How could she not love this man who had sacrificed everything for her. Who she knew without a doubt loved her in return.

So, she kissed him. It was electric. It was everything either of them could have hoped for, and more. The Force buzzed around the dyad finally coming together as one.

They did not have much time to relish in this as they needed to leave immediately and Ben especially needed medical attention. She helped him, as much as she could with his massive weight, hobble to their ships. 

“Will you be able to fly?” Rey asked.

“I think so,” he replied.

“Just follow me.”

Amidst all the celebrations on Ajan Kloss, Rey spent her time in the infirmary, at first waiting as they worked on Ben. She had whisked him there before too many could see who it really was. She sat by his bed and held his hand through it all. Eventually the word got out that Kylo Ren was at their base, but Rey assured everyone that he would do no harm. No matter. They were in their own little bubble as she read to him, ate meals and talked with him, as the injuries to his leg and everywhere else healed. As she already knew, they could be open with each other, and over the weeks Rey got acquainted with this man named Ben Solo. And all the feelings of love just grew from there. But, of course, she didn’t say anything.

When he was well enough, Ben got to work. He sent communications to those left in the First Order about his survival and the insistence on having a meeting between groups to establish a peaceful new government for the galaxy. His tactics must have been impressive, because the remaining generals agreed to a conference with the Resistance in the next month.

One night, not long after, it was a beautiful sunset and they were sitting together on a bench outside the infirmary.

“Would you like to take a walk?” he asked shyly. “My leg is feeling up to it.”

“Of course,” Rey smiled.

They walked along the path through the jungle trees. Rey took in the smells from the cool breeze that hit her. They didn’t talk much, but she had been holding in so much for so long now, that the scavenger felt she would burst.

“I wanted to thank you, Ben, for stopping the attacks on the Resistance. Now that the First Order leaders plan to meet with Finn and Poe, maybe this war can be over.”

“I hope so.” He stopped and turned toward her, gazing into her eyes. “But I must admit that through it all... I was only thinking of you.”

It was said with such love in his voice, she knew it was sincere and Rey couldn’t help that her eyes were beginning to water.

There was an awkward silence between them. She couldn’t form words to state what she was feeling or how to proceed. But Ben finally did.

“Rey, our bond is too strong for you to hide from me. If your feelings are the same as they were a year ago when I asked you to join me, please tell me. My wishes and affection are unchanged.” 

He placed his hand gently upon her cheek. “You have never been nothing to me, Rey of Jakku. You are everything. Please take my hand.” 

Rey lifted her own small hand to touch his and brought it down off her face so that her fingers fell and intertwined with his. “Together.” she told him. Their smiles shone bright as Ben slowly bent down and touched his lips to hers.

In the giddiness of their new status, the lovers rushed back to the base. They wanted to share their happiness with Rey’s friends. Ben knew he would need their approval. It didn’t take long for them to find the two generals. 

“Let me speak with them first,” he said. “I need to start mending bridges.”

Rey watched as Ben tentatively went up to the two men and began speaking. The body language was tense on all sides, but her fiance calmly spoke his piece. Her two friends seemed a little confused and questioning, but after some back and forth, nodded their heads.

Ben turned around and walked back towards her. He bent his head to speak into her ear. “They want to talk to you,” he whispered.

Rey nodded, then went towards what she could only imagine would be some type of firing squad.

“Hi,” she greeted her two friends.

“Rey,” Poe began. “Is what Ren, I mean Solo, said true?” She nodded

Finn yelled. “Have you lost your mind accepting him?”

“Are you trying to stop us?”

“No,” Poe answered. “I don’t think we’re in any position to say no to him even if we wanted to. He says that he is Ben Solo again. But we thought you hated him too. He was our enemy.”

“Is that your only true objection? That I hate him?”

“Sure, I mean you know everything he has done as Kylo Ren. But if he has truly turned, we can work to try and get through it if you truly care about him.”

“I do care about him,” Rey offered. “I love him. We are a dyad. One soul in two bodies. If only you knew all that he did to fight against the Emperor on Exogol. He gave all of himself to save my life. I am meant to be with him, and he with me.”

“Wow,” Finn’s eyes were wide. “You really do love him, don’t you? You’ll have to tell us everything sometime, you know?”

She nodded. “I will, I promise.”

“Well, if he has done as much as you said he has, then we’ll have to get to know the guy, I guess. We couldn’t part with you with anyone less than worthy,” Poe smiled.

Rey turned toward to look at Ben and smiled. “He is.”

Finn lifted his hand and shooed her. “Then go and get your man.”

They were married just a few days later in a small ceremony, their hands entwined together, vows stated, and simple bands placed on fingers. A kiss sealed the complete joining of the two souls destined to be together. People were still wary of the new member amongst their number, but no one in attendance could doubt that these two loved each other with everything within them.

The Falcon was ready for them to leave soon after. While FInn and Poe begged Rey to stay saying they needed her, she knew her path lay with Ben, forging ahead. They were going to travel the galaxy together to find where they belonged, possibly beginning to find other force sensitives that they might be able to train.

In the cockpit, Rey sat in the pilot’s seat. “Well husband, where to first?”

Ben turned and said, “What do you think about heading to Naboo?” 

“Naboo? Why there?” Rey asked.

“Well, I really would love to show you my grandmother’s family home,” Ben stated as he looked over the controls. “After all, you are now the lady of Varykino.”

“A lady? Me?” she scoffed. “I’m not quite sure I’m fancy enough for a title like that.”

“Don’t worry,” her husband calmed her, “My grandmother married a Jedi in secret. My mother married a smuggler, and I married a scavenger.” He turned to gaze into her eyes. “I think you’ll fit right in.”

Rey couldn’t help but give a little laugh. “Then let’s go. Our future awaits.”

Ben placed his hand on top of hers, “After you, my lady.” 

And the Falcon lifted up into the air, preparing to head them out into the expanse of space together. For the rest of their lives.


End file.
